


Closed Conversations

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's The 100 Femslash February 2015 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in the Gorilla's cage Clarke works to bind Lexa's collarbone and fills the silence with conversation about the Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - Locked in a room/trapped in a small space together.

"I'm not leaving you here," Clarke muttered angrily as she pushed her hand down against Lexa's shoulder to force the other girl to remain sitting. "Now stop trying to move. I know you doubt my people's abilities but I'm a Healer, I'm not going to let you try fight that animal without seeing that wound."

"I doubt your people's abilities," Lexa commented idly tilting her head to the side as she watched the blonde haired girl bend to tear a strip of fabric from the bottom of her trousers. "I do not doubt you. I understand what my people did to yours. We sent the Pox because we've used it to kill warriors in the past, to give our people an advantage on the battlefield, and yet you kept most of your people alive."

"I did my best." Clarke replied, pushing her fingers underneath the neck band of Lexa's shirt, probing the bone structure of the Commander's shoulder. "I need to take your armour off to get a better assessment but I think your collarbone is broken. I'll splint it and then create a sling until we get back to camp."

Lexa allowed her lips to twitch upwards into a smirk as she listened to the sound of Clarke's voice. "You are confident in your skills."

"I've been healing injuries worse than this since I was twelve years old." Clarke answered as she searched the floor of the cage, her hands scrabbling in the rotting leaves for sticks or metal to bind Lexa's collarbone. "This is easy."

"I'm pleased you are comfortable tending to me." Lexa said with a soft huff. "My people need me to be strong and they do not tend to understand that my body can be harmed."

"Your body is the same as theirs, isn't it?" Clarke asked, smiling as she picked a shirt cylindrical bar of metal from the ground. 

Lexa nodded watching as Clarke ripped the length of metal on the end of her shirt. "Yes. My spirit comes from the previous Commander. When she died it found me and bound itself to my soul."

"When were you chosen?" Clarke questioned curiosity colouring her tone as she stepped behind Lexa, placing the bar lightly against the girls shoulder running it across her collarbone to brace the injury. "This isn't ideal. I'd prefer something flatter and wider but I need to keep your shoulder still in the sling."

"I understand." Lexa said gritting her teeth against the spark of pain that flared through her arm as Clarke wrapped the fabric strip around her shoulder, binding the bar in place. "I was chosen thirteen winters ago, it was shortly after my seventh summer, the Commander died in battle against the Ice Nation's Queen and I fell into the dream sleep."

"The dream sleep?" Clarke rolled the term over on the end of her tongue, tasting it in an attempt to understand it as she tore another strip of fabric from the end of her trousers. "A coma?"

"I slept for three twelve days and twelve nights before waking on the thirteenth." Lexa said quietly. "I slept as they brought the Commander's body back to the main village and I woke after they returned her spirit to the sky."

"Is that how they knew you had been chosen?" Clarke asked as she slipped the end of the fabric strip underneath the curve of Lexa's forearm. "This is going to hurt."

"Do it." Lexa grunted allowing Clarke to lift her arm to tie the sling around her neck leaving her arm hanging diagonally across her chest. "Yes. The chosen sleeps at the death. There is one always. I was young but that was not uncommon. The young are able to accept the soul. The old die." 

"I'm glad that you were chosen, you are a good Commander." Clarke muttered softly shifting to stand in front of Lexa offering the other girl her hand. "Now, let's figure a way out of here."


End file.
